Greedy
by tsunderelly
Summary: my very first fanfic, just typed this up because i was hella bored D:


"How much time do you have left, my lord?"

"A few more minutes. He's being generous today, surprisingly."

For the first time in a while, Lan Fan smiled behind her mask. "I suppose he's not so bad after all."

"I think the two of you would make good friends actually. You just have to give him a chance." Ling Yao suggested. "But that's enough of him. How's your automail? Is it still healing? And where is Fu? How about Ed and the others?"

Lan Fan took a shallow breath before replying to his bombardment of questions. "My automail arm is completely functional and on the road to recovery. I believe the others are somewhere deep within Central, but I'm not too sure. All I know is that there's a lot of fighting going on in the city right now." Her dark eyes examined Ling's expression carefully. A small line forming between his brows indicated that he was feeling worried, and the corner of his upper lip had pulled down slightly. Lan Fan could read him like a book, and vice versa. "Don't worry, my lord. I'm sure they're all fine. They can take care of themselves."

"I know, I know." Ling sighed heavily. "Well, I'm glad you're safe, at least. I don't know what I would do without you, Lan Fa-" A sudden sound of surprise escaped his throat. He gripped the side of his head, gritting his teeth together firmly. "G-Greed's becoming a bit impatient," Ling spat out. Damn homunculi!

_Oh, come on kid! I'm sick and tired of waitin' for you to make a move. You probably won't get another chance, so now's the time. Man up, or I'm takin' over!_

_Shut up, Greed, it's hard enough without all this buzzing in my head. Just sit tight and relax for a little while longer._

_Five more minutes._

_That's all I need._

"Heh, sorry. It happens sometimes," Ling apologized, scratching the back of his head sheepishly after he had regained control. He cleared his throat loudly before continuing. "B-but anyways, as I was saying, I don't know what I would do without you, Lan Fan. The only reason I'm still standing here is because of you." He admitted quietly before leaning towards her.

Her breath hitched in her throat as Ling quickly untied the string keeping her mask on. There was nothing else she could hide behind. She averted his face, keeping her gaze on her lap. There was no denying the ferocious blush creeping across her cheeks. "M-my lord?" Lan Fan said with a questioning tone. He was acting stranger than usual.

"Forgive me, Lan Fan. I'm just being selfish, but if I don't do this now, I don't know if I ever will." Ling whispered. He snaked one arm around Lan Fan's waist, holding her tightly as he closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was chaste, but it was more than enough for him. Her lips were warm and inviting, and the way her mouth hung open slightly afterwards was adorable. Ling glanced down at the girl in his arms, hoping for some sort of positive reaction. "I'm sorry, was it that bad?" Ling finally broke the silence, a petty frown plastered upon his lips.

"N-n-no! Not at all! I mean, I-I was just caught off guard." Lan Fan finally stammered nervously. Her lips still tingled from the touch of his. And her heart! Her heart was racing, and it certainly didn't help with the ferociously-red blush on her cheeks. "B-but, we really s-shouldn't. I'm just your bodyguard, and you, you're the t-twelfth-"

Ling placed his index finger on her lips gently to silence her. "It doesn't matter to me, Lan Fan. It has never mattered. I know it's not fair of me to do this to you, but I," He paused for a split second. "I love you, Lan Fan. Always have." He offered her a slightly apologetic smile. Their Xingese tradition would never allow for a romance such as theirs, but then again, they weren't always the most rule-abiding group out there. His fingers traced the slender curve of her warm cheek and came to rest underneath her chin. "You don't have to give me an answer now. Hell, you don't have to ever give me an answer, but I just wanted to let you know. You deserve that at the very least, I think." Ling nodded. Greed was snickering loudly in the back of his head, and Ling felt his own face redden.

_Nice! You finally did it, you pansy. She looks more terrified than happy though, but I don't think you screwed up. As a matter of fact, you were pretty smooth. I didn't know you had it in you._

_Thanks… I guess._

"I love you too." The words escaped her lips before she could even comprehend what she had just said. Lan Fan covered her mouth with her hands as if she had just spilled an important secret. She wanted him to know. He had to know. She loved him for years, ever since they were children. Lan Fan took another deep breath to calm herself down. It was so difficult to communicate her emotions with him, especially since she could barely stand facing him without a mask on. She had so many questions, so many thoughts, so many words of love and affection that she couldn't get out! It was infuriating! She glanced up just in time to see Ling leaning in for another kiss.

Ling's grip around her waist tightened and his other arm wrapped around the small of her back, holding her to his chest. She fit perfectly in his arms and her inexperience was actually reassuring. He didn't want anybody else kissing her, hugging her, or even laying a hand on her. She was all his, and only his. Greed was an ugly trait to have, or at least, he used to think so.


End file.
